1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security technology for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a security method and apparatus for an electric vehicle (EV) power transfer system, which can prevent charging and authentication of an EV by unauthorized persons, thus protecting privacy information and financial information stored in a controller installed in the EV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tasks are undertaken for preparing charging and authentication in a next-generation vehicle charging system used for environment-friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles (EV), plug-in EVs, and plug-in hybrid EVs. With regard to an EV charging system, there is a possibility that privacy information and/or financial information are applied to a controller installed in a vehicle.
Meanwhile, theft or loss of a controller in the vehicle, access by unauthorized persons, or abuse of the controller in the aftermarket may result in cases in which the controller of a specific user can be used in other cars.
Thus, some vehicle makers have proposed a way in which a charging process is undertaken after an in-vehicle controller is authenticated by an external charger, and charging fees are settled after completion of the charging process. A plug and charge (PnC) proposed by the RWE and Daimler in Germany is one of the representative methods.
However, even when an in-vehicle controller is authenticated before starting a charging process between an EV and an external charger, it is impossible to identify a case in which a stolen controller is installed in a different car.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop security methods and apparatuses for the in-vehicle controller storing privacy information and/or financial information in the EV charging system.